Idjits
by Klaine's Love
Summary: "Imagine your OTP ... " Ma version Destiel des prompts de ce Tumblr, avec quelques modifications. Très peu. Vraiment.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir. Ici votre commandant de bord qui vous parle. Mon nom est *tousse tousse* mais vous pouvez m'appeler Princesse Ninja. Nous sommes réunis en ce jour afin de célébrer l'union de mon cerveau qui a réfléchi et de mes mains qui ont écrit. Que ce jour reste dans vos mémoires comme celui où vous avez failli capturer le capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Mais je m'égare. Bref ! J'ai écrit ça en exactement … Certaines minutes. Je n'en ai aucune idée en fait. Mais en gros, je viens de pondre ça. Donc, si c'est merdique (ce qui est certainement le cas), ce n'est pas étonnant. **

**Bref ! J'ai utilisé ça pour m'inspirer : **_Imagine your OTP is staying at a cabin, where's there's only one bed, and person A decides to let person B have the bed, so person A ends up sleeping on the floor. But in the middle of the night person B feels bad, so they grab the covers and crawl into the floor and cuddle up beside person A._ **(Imagine que ton OTP reste dans une cabane où il n'y qu'un lit, et la personne A décide de laisser le lit à la personne B, donc la personne A se retrouve à dormir sur le sol. Mais au milieu de la nuit, la personne B se sent mal, donc elle prend la couverture, se glisse au sol et se blottit contre la personne A)**

**Voilà voilà, j'ai fini de vous embêter, je vous laisse lire cette bouse cosmique ou cette œuvre d'art internationale, je ne sais pas ^^ A vous de me dire :)**

**(Désolée s'il y a des fautes, j'ai la flemme de me relire une 257ème fois.)**

* * *

«Enfin ! Je suis épuisé ! Au dodo ! »

Castiel et les frères Winchester venaient d'arriver dans le motel où ils allaient passer la nuit après une longue et dure journée. Ils s'étaient battus contre un nid entier de vampires, et après de multiples blessures, ils avaient finalement réussi à éliminer tous les vampires. C'est pourquoi, en arrivant dans la chambre d'hôtel, Sam s'était précipité vers le premier lit, avait sauté dessus, et n'avait pas même eu le temps de se glisser sous la couette avant de s'endormir. Le plus jeune du groupe avait ainsi laissé à son frère et à Castiel le soin de s'installer dans la pièce (ce qui signifiait plus précisément nettoyer leurs armes et les cacher avant de dormir). Après un certain temps passé à s'installer, Dean et Castiel se posèrent à la table et s'offrirent une bière. Castiel appréciait beaucoup ces moments où il pouvait discuter de tout et de rien avec Dean. Il aimait beaucoup Sam, là n'était pas la question. Seulement, il n'avait pas la même relation qu'avec Dean. Il était beaucoup plus proche du plus âgé des Winchester, et se sentait plus à l'aise avec lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui confier n'importe quoi sans crainte, et que c'était réciproque. Bien que Dean ne l'avouerait certainement jamais, il adorait ces moments également. Il pouvait enfin arrêter de penser à toutes ces affaires qu'ils devaient régler et pouvait s'amuser avec Cas. Il aimait particulièrement le fait qu'il avait un vrai ami, en dehors de Sam, à qui il pouvait se confier. Il savait que Sam serait toujours là pour lui mais il appréciait de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un de ses problèmes. Après un moment passé à plaisanter, les deux hommes commencèrent à sentir la fatigue.

« Bon Cas, c'est pas que je n'aime pas nos conversations, tu sais que je les adore, mais j'ai besoin de dormir. » Dit Dean, en frappant la table du plat de sa main.

« Je comprends parfaitement Dean. Je sens moi-même les effets de la fatigue. Je pense que du repos nous serait bénéfique à tous les deux. » Déclara Castiel, imitant Dean qui se levait.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent ainsi vers les lits. Et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'ils réalisèrent qu'il n'y avait que deux lits, dont un déjà occupé. Ils se regardèrent au même moment avec un regard gêné. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prit la parole pendant un certain temps, laissant un silence embarrassant s'installer. Finalement, Dean prit la parole.

« Euh … Bon. Je te laisse le lit, je vais … Hum … Mettre une veste par terre. J'imagine .. » Dit-il, légèrement rouge.

« Non, prends le lit, je peux dormir au sol, cela ne m'ennuie pas. » Affirma l'ancien ange d'un ton déterminé. « Ton confort m'importe plus que le mien. »

« Tu es sûr Cas ? Le sol peut vraiment être désagréable. »

« Je suis certain Dean. Le sommeil t'est plus nécessaire qu'à moi. Va dormir, je vais m'installer plus loin. Bonne nuit Dean. »

« Euh, d'accord. Bonne nuit Cas. »

Sur ce, Castiel se dirigea près d'un mur, retira son long manteau et l'utilisa en guise d'oreiller. Dean le regarda faire depuis le lit, gêné d'être dans le lit pendant que Cas dormait par terre. Après quelques minutes où il observait le brun, Dean entendit un léger ronflement provenant de Castiel. Il décida alors d'essayer de dormir, mais n'y parvint pas. Pendant un long moment, il se retourna dans le lit, se sentant mal à l'aise. Après avoir réalisé qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir dans le lit, se sentant trop coupable, il soupira, attrapa la couverture et le grand oreiller du lit, puis se dirigea vers son ami. Il déposa doucement l'oreiller au sol, prit délicatement la tête du brun et la reposa doucement sur l'oreiller. Il retira en même temps le manteau, qu'il mit sur une chaise. Dean entreprit ensuite de s'allonger discrètement aux côtés de Castiel, puis il étala la couverture au-dessus d'eux. Remarquant alors qu'elle n'était pas assez grande pour les deux, il n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de se serrer contre Castiel. Il le prit dans ses bras et étira la couette autant qu'il put. Castiel soupira de contentement et Dean sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il vérifia qu'il n'était pas réveillé, puis lâcha un soupir de soulagement en s'apercevant que l'autre dormait toujours, bien qu'un sourire ait pris place sur son visage. Il lança ensuite un regard vers Sam, s'inquiétant de sa réaction s'il les voyait ainsi, puis décida de ne pas y penser, et il s'installa plus confortablement contre Castiel, enroulant un bras autour de la taille du brun. Il jeta un dernier regard dans sa direction et sourit tendrement. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Castiel savait à quel point il comptait pour lui. Il était loin de se douter que Castiel se posait la même question envers Dean. Et les deux hommes étaient loin de s'imaginer que Sam connaissait la réponse aux deux questions et qu'il avait parié avec Bobby combien de temps il leur faudrait pour se rendre compte de leurs sentiments. Bobby pensait qu'ils n'oseraient jamais assumer mais Sam faisait confiance à son frère. Même s'ils étaient longs à la détente.

* * *

**Voilà .. Donc … Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Je mérite ma place à l'Académie Française ou je vais me cacher ? Pourquoi vous me demandez si mes chevilles vont bien ? Elles vont très bien, merci. Bref. Arrêtons là nos tergiversations et soyons sérieux. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en review :) J'apprécie beaucoup les reviews. Chaque review sera reversée pour une cause humanitaire, qui est la mienne. Ainsi, chaque review me permet de me rapprocher de mon but ultime qui est de dominer le monde. Euh ! Non ! De manger des épinards. Oulah ! Non plus ! Je sais ! De me faire interner dans la chambre 394. Non, j'ai oublié en fait … Je ne me rappelle pas de ma cause .. M'enfin, ça va me revenir. Review ! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Peuple terrien, je te salue. Moi, Princesse Ninja de Raxacoricofallapatorius, vous présente un nouveau petit OS, écrit en … Quelques minutes. Je viens en effet d'écrire ça (en écoutant Disney, c'était génial !), je suis fière de moi. J'arrive enfin à écrire à nouveau. Je demande des applaudissements [*applaudit*] Je te remercie James. [Pas de problème.] Bref. J'ai finalement décidé de faire une sorte de recueil de petits OS dans ce genre, où je m'inspire de « Imagine your OTP … ». Donc voilà un deuxième OS, dont la base est : **_« Imagine Person A of your OTP dancing alone in their room to some embarrassing song. Person B walks in on them eventually; Person A turns bright red and starts mumbling some lame excuse. Person B just laughs, shakes their head, and pulls Person A into a dance for both of them. »__**(Imagine la personne A de ton OTP qui danse seule dans leur chambre sur une chanson embarrassante. La personne B découvre la scène. La personne A devient très rouge et commence à inventer une excuse ridicule. La personne B rigole, secoue la tête puis attire la personne A pour une danse à deux.)**_

**(Je suis désolée pour les fautes qu'il peut y avoir, je ne me suis pas vraiment relue ^^) ****Donc voilà voilà … J'espère que vous allez aimer mes tergiversations à nouveau ^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire franchement ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est le seul moyen de m'améliorer :)**

* * *

Lorsque Dean et Sam arrivèrent enfin au bunker, ils étaient épuisés et très frustrés. Les deux frères avaient passé leur journée à enquêter sur une affaire mystérieuse. Ils soupçonnaient des esprits de s'infiltrer dans des peintures dans un musée et de leur donner vie afin d'effrayer les gens. Cependant, ces peintures mouvantes avaient attiré beaucoup de personnes curieuses, qui se croyaient dans Harry Potter, ce qui agaçait fortement les Winchesters, qui ne pouvaient travailler dans de bonnes conditions. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bunker, Sam se dirigea tout de suite vers sa chambre afin de se doucher puis de se glisser sous les couettes. Dean avait d'abord eu l'intention de faire de même, mais, ayant conduit des heures pour rentrer, avait finalement décidé de s'étaler sur le canapé et de prendre une douche plus tard. Il s'était donc allongé dès qu'il était arrivé et avait tout de suite commencé à s'endormir. Il se sentait partir, lorsqu'il entendit soudain une musique étouffée. Il tenta de ne pas y penser afin de dormir rapidement, mais ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que c'était. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il se leva et suivit le son. Il avança pendant quelques minutes en se concentrant sur la source de la musique et ne réalisa pas qu'il s'approchait de sa chambre (qu'il partageait désormais avec Cas, puisqu'ils s'étaient enfin mis en couple depuis quelques mois, au plus grand bonheur de Sam, qui ne supportait plus la tension). Il ne se rendit compte que la musique venait de sa chambre que lorsqu'il se trouva devant la porte. C'est alors qu'il reconnut la musique. Il s'étonna d'entendre les paroles de la Macarena. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna discrètement la poignée, avant d'ouvrir silencieusement la porte, curieux. Ce qu'il vit le fit exploser de rire. Il dut s'asseoir sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle.

« Dean ! Je … Ce n'est pas … Hum … Arrête de rire enfin ! » Avait dit Castiel, très embarrassé et aussi rouge que la couette de leur lit.

Dean avait interrompu son petit-ami en train d'apprendre la chorégraphie de la Macarena. Lorsque le chasseur était entré, Castiel essayait de comprendre ce qu'il était censé faire de ses mains, tout en tournant. Dean ne parvenait toujours pas à se calmer, revoyant la tête confuse de son petit-ami. Après quelques minutes d'attente, durant lesquelles Castiel avait croisé les bras, de plus en plus gêné, Dean parvint enfin à respirer normalement.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Cas, j'arrête de rire. » Avait enfin réussi à dire Dean, avant d'ajouter : « Mais puis-je te demander ce que tu faisais ? »

« Je … Rien d'important. Oublie ce que tu viens de voir. » Répondit le brun, baissant la tête, toujours aussi rouge.

Le sourire amusé de Dean se transforma en sourire attendri. Son petit-ami gêné était un spectacle particulièrement adorable aux yeux du châtain, bien que Castiel n'appréciait pas vraiment ce genre de situations. Dean s'approcha doucement de Castiel, et releva tendrement son menton.

« Cas, regarde-moi. » Ordonna gentiment Dean et Castiel obéit après quelques secondes et son regard bleu plongea dans celui émeraude du chasseur. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Sérieusement ? » Demanda à nouveau Dean.

« J'apprenaislespasdedansedecettechanson. » Répondit rapidement et doucement Castiel.

« Hum, en français, ça donne quoi ? »

« J'apprenais les pas de danse de cette chanson. » Déclara l'ange, après avoir prit une grande inspiration. Remarquant le regard confus de son petit-ami, il ajouta : « Je pensais que je devrais essayer d'apprendre quelques traditions humaines, et comme je sais que tu apprécie beaucoup la musique, je me suis dit qu'apprendre à danser pourrait être utile … »

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu as tenté d'apprendre la Macarena … pour moi ? » Demanda presque timidement Dean. Castiel hocha simplement la tête. Le sourire attendri de Dean s'agrandit et le brun ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser tendrement son petit-ami. Devant le regard confus de celui-ci, le chasseur prit à nouveau la parole.

« Cas, c'est adorable que tu fasse tant d'efforts pour me faire plaisir. » Sourit Dean, ce qui fit sourire Castiel à son tour. « Même si ce n'est pas exactement mon genre de musique … » Rajouta Dean, puis voyant le regard déçu de Castiel, il s'empressa de se rattraper. « Mais j'aime beaucoup cette chanson ! Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre la danse ? » Proposa-t-il rapidement. Castiel hocha timidement la tête et Dean remit la chanson au début. Il commença à danser au rythme des paroles, en observant le brun, qui avait visiblement du mal à retenir les mouvements. Dean sourit discrètement, en secouant doucement la tête. Il se plaça alors derrière son petit-ami, prit ses mains et lui fit faire les mouvements. Après quelques tentatives difficiles, Castiel commença enfin à comprendre. Dean se remit alors à côté de lui et ils dansèrent ensembles. A la fin de la chanson, ils se mirent à rire, réalisant enfin le ridicule de la situation, puis Dean bâilla, se souvenant à quel point il était fatigué.

« Tu es fatigué. » Déclara Castiel. Avant même que Dean puisse protester, Castiel prit la main du chasseur et l'entraîna vers le lit. Dean sourit à son petit-ami, qui retira ses vêtements, puis ceux du châtain, avant de s'allonger sous la couette et d'ouvrir ses bras, indiquant à Dean de s'y installer. Dean obéit immédiatement à l'ange et s'installa confortablement contre le torse de Castiel, qui referma ses bras autour de Dean. Ils s'endormirent très rapidement, souriant tous les deux.

* * *

**Voilà voilà … Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, vous me mettriez combien ? -30 ? Ou 16 ? Review et dîtes-moi ! :) (Au fait, encore une fois, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pour l'OS précédent ^^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amis du soir, bonsoir. Amis du jour, bonjour. Amis du se... Non, je ne m'abaisserais pas à cette blague ridicule. Bref ! Actuellement en activité de visionnage du match France-Suisse, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'écris, donc ne faites pas attention à mes conneries. Donc, cette fois, j'ai choisi de faire ça : **_Imagine your OTP arguing over which of them is taller. (Imagine ton OTP se disputant pour savoir qui est le plus grand)**. **_**C'est extrêmement court mais il faut dire que j'ai écris ça au lieu de réviser et que je ne me suis absolument pas relue, donc autant dire que cela doit atteindre un niveau de merditude extrême. Mais je veux des avis constructifs pour progresser, donc je poste quand même. Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous allez quand même apprécier :). (Mélanie, désolée, y a pas vraiment de kiss, mais je devais réviser, tu comprends .. :p) Review ! ^^ **

* * *

Dean, Sam, Castiel et Kevin étaient au bunker, en train de faire des recherches, comme presque tous les jours. Pour être plus exact, Kevin étudiait les tablettes, tandis que Sam et Castiel lisaient des livres. Dean quand à lui, ouvrait des livres au hasard puis les refermait rapidement. Dean n'était pas idiot, loin de là, il était brillant. Il n'aimait juste pas du tout les recherches. C'était long, ennuyant et souvent inutile. Malheureusement, ce jour-là, les quatre hommes n'avaient rien d'autre à faire. En tout cas, c'est ce que Sam avait dit, Dean savait qu'il aurait tout à fait pu regarder des films dans sa chambre avec Castiel. Ou faire d'autres choses dans sa chambre avec son petit-ami. Mais Sam avait décidé que tout le monde devait aider, et Dean n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de les rejoindre. Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'ils travaillaient, et Dean commençait à en avoir assez. Il avait sa tête posée sur la table et entre ses bras, et il s'apprêtait à s'endormir lorsque Kevin parla.

« Heu, les gars ? Quelqu'un pourrait m'attraper ce livre qui est tout en haut ? Je ne suis pas aussi grand que vous moi … »

Sam leva la tête puis se remit à lire son livre. Mais Castiel et Dean s'étaient levés au même moment, Dean, heureux de la distraction et Castiel, toujours prêt à rendre service. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment, ne sachant trop que faire.

« C'est bon Cas, je m'en occupe. Continue tes recherches. » Castiel était prêt à se rasseoir, satisfait de la décision de son petit-ami, lorsque celui-ci fit la bêtise d'ajouter : « De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois assez grand pour attraper le livre. »

En entendant ces mots, Castiel se redressa d'un coup, tandis que Sam et Kevin se lancèrent un regard blasé, sachant ce qui allait suivre.

« Je te demande pardon Dean ? Tu réalise bien que je suis plus grand que toi, n'est-ce pas ? » Répondit Castiel, d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant. Dean laissa échapper un petit rire, puis voyant le regard sérieux de son petit-ami, perdit son sourire.

« Attends … Tu penses réellement être plus grand que moi ? Je veux dire, sérieusement ? » Demanda le chasseur, d'un ton surpris.

« Évidemment. » Affirma le brun. Dean laissa un sourire sarcastique prendre place sur son visage, avant de s'avancer vers Castiel, d'une démarche intimidante. Arrivé devant lui, il se redressa complètement, afin de paraître le plus grand possible. Il baissa ensuite les yeux vers Castiel.

« Tu trouves toujours que tu es plus grand que moi ? »

Castiel se redressa à son tour, et bien que Dean soit véritablement plus grand que lui, il il ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

« Jimmy Novak n'est peut-être pas aussi grand que toi, mais ma vraie forme est bien plus grande que toi. » Déclara Castiel.

« C'est possible, mais en attendant, je suis plus grand que toi. » Termina Dean, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Castiel lui lança un regard agacé et Dean soutint son regard.

« Tiens Kevin, ton livre. » Dit Sam, ce qui attira l'attention de Dean et Castiel, qui avaient complètement oublié les deux autres hommes. La tension entre eux était montée et mettait Kevin et Sam mal à l'aise, car ils savaient ce qui suivait lorsque la tension entre le couple montait trop. Ils savaient qu'ils finiraient par régler cette dispute au lit.

« Merci Sam. » Répondit Kevin, tout en regardant Dean et Castiel, secouant la tête. Ces derniers se regardèrent d'un air gêné. Sam et Kevin se replongèrent dans leurs recherches, et ne remarquèrent pas que Dean et Castiel avaient quitté la pièce discrètement. Après tout, ils devaient toujours « régler leur dispute ».

* * *

**Voilà ! (Oui, c'est déjà fini. C'est dingue comme le temps passe vite, non ?) Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé (surtout si vous n'avez pas aimé, ça aide !) et ... Bah c'est tout. **


End file.
